Devious House Husbands
by Fruits Of Passion
Summary: After an argument with his husband Ai just wanted some carefree fun, luckily for him he doesn't have to look far as his red-haired pool boy is absolutely delicious.
1. Chapter 1

_Totally unnecessary but I'm going to do it anyway and tell you all their ages_

_Ai – 25  
>Sousuke – 34<br>Rin – 28  
>Nagisa – 25<br>Rei – 27  
>Makoto – 26<br>Haru – 28  
>Momotarou - 20<em>

_I sort of got creative with the ages but my story my rules :p _

…

Ai sighed deeply as he sat at his kitchen table, mindlessly swirling the water around in his glass to provide some form of entertainment. He was hopelessly bored, which seemed to be how he spent the majority of his days recently. Sousuke was busy working in his office leaving Ai with nothing to do, sure he could visit his friends who also rattled around large houses while their husband's worked but there was only so many times Ai could show up unannounced.

It hadn't been so bad a few months ago when Ai had been able to spend some of his days attempting to clean their house but it was always too much for him, leaving spots uncleaned for weeks on end. Sousuke finally decided they needed a house keeper, who brought a team with her who managed to keep their house in pristine condition.

Ai placed his cold glass on the almost sparkling counter top and headed outside, hoping that an afternoon in the pool would cure his boredom.

However, once outside he realised that the dream would never become a reality, old leaves and fallen debris littered the pools surface from weeks of neglect. The house keeper stated that outside was not her domain and it was their responsibility to hire a gardener, not hers. So, Sousuke had hired a gardener and cleaned the pool on his rare weekends off thinking that would be enough but Ai was currently discovering it was not.

Ai growled slightly, knowing he probably sounded more like an angry kitten but it managed to alleviate some of the stress he had coursing through his veins. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, scrolling through the contacts until he found someone worth talking to.

The first name he came across was Makoto, his finger almost rushing to call when he remembered an important obstacle. It was currently Haru's week off which meant that Makoto was completely off limits, the man wasn't going to be allowed to be out of his husband's sight for more than ten minutes.

The next name he saw was Nagisa, he knew he'd be free but there was no point in texting, he knew the blonde much preferred it when people turned up.

…

"Ai-chan!" Nagisa cried, opening his door. "What a lovely surprise!"

"Yeah." Ai wheezed as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Nagisa.

"Come in! Come in!" He gushed, dragging the other man into his home.

Nagisa led Ai through his house and towards the kitchen, where he would play the perfect hostess and offer his guest a beverage and a snack.

Nagisa's home always made Ai smile, it was sharp and sleek, the latest technology littered every corner more for show than practical use – all Rei's choices. But the warmth came through the decorations – clearly Nagisa's domain – that consisted of pointless fluffy cushions, bright flowers on every table, framed pictures of every moment Rei and Nagisa spent together.

"So what you brings you to my humble abode?" Nagisa asked, placing a glass of pink lemonade in front of Ai and some sickly cake that he'd clearly spent most of the morning making.

"Couldn't swim, the pool was dirty." He moaned in annoyance.

"Ah, Sou-chan forgot to clean it?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yes, he has one job!" Ai cried, he knew he was being irrational, Sousuke worked hard to provide for Ai, give him everything he could ever need but he didn't ask for it, all he asked was he cleaned the pool once a week and yet he never did.

"Come with me Ai-chan." Nagisa smirked, gesturing with his head for the other boy to follow him.

Hoping off his stool, Ai grabbed his drink and headed into the garden to see what Nagisa was so excited to show him.

Once Ai got outside he felt his entire mouth turn dry and his heart beat in double time, stood by Nagisa's pool was a gorgeous red-head, his chest glistening as sweat ran down him from the heat of the sun, his muscles flexing as he leant forward to clean the pool.

"That's Rin-Rin." Nagisa declared loudly. "He's my new pool boy."

"Wow." Ai mumbled, realising he was staring but struggling incredibly to look away.

"You should get one, then you can stop relying on Sousuke." He said with a smile.

"Yeah." He replied, still in a daze.

"Come on, I left my cake in the kitchen." Nagisa said, swiftly turning on his heel and heading back into the house.

Ai knew he should follow him but he found himself completely frozen, unable to look away from the stunning Rin. Almost as if he sensed he was being watched Rin glanced up, Ai gasped when red eyes met blue, his face was even more beautiful than his whole body.

Awkwardly Rin scratched the back of his neck, offering a small smile to the man stood on the other side of the garden to him, Ai returned with a wide smile of his own before leaning down and delicately sucking on his straw. A simple gesture that was meant to calm his beating heart but soon had the other man blushing as pale cheeks hollowed.

"Ai-chan!" Nagisa cried, his loud voice carrying easily through his large house.

"Coming!" Ai shouted back, waving sweetly at the pool boy before heading inside, leaving the heat behind for a much preferred synthetic chill of air conditioning.

…

Once he was home again Ai headed straight for Sousuke's office, he was a man on a mission, he needed Rin cleaning out his pool. He'd managed to get his number, luckily the man had it on the side of his van, and it was just waiting for him to call. But at the end of the day, the bread winner made the final decision in this house and that definitely wasn't Ai.

His home was severely lacking any eye candy, the house keeper was nice enough if you were into busty blondes but Ai much preferred a well-defined six pack. He loved his husband dearly but there was nothing wrong with a cheeky look – or in this case full blown lust – every now and then.

"Sou?" Ai asked, gently knocking on the door.

When there was no answer Ai pushed the door open to see his husband on the phone, a small loving smile shot in his direction. Sousuke gestured for him to come in while he listened to whoever was talking down the phone.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." Sousuke said, his voice always gruff and short when dealing with business. "Do what needs to be done."

Ai smiled slightly, business Sousuke was always so sexy to watch, he couldn't even count the amount of times he and Sousuke had fooled around while Ai had been an intern for his company at the tender age of 18.

One particularly fond memory of his was when Sousuke had been on the phone and he'd been sat on his lap, bouncing on his cock while the man tried to keep his voice straight to not give away what was currently taking place.

"Okay, call me back if there are any problems." Sousuke said, hanging up the phone before the person even had a chance to respond.

Sousuke pushed his chair back from his desk and turned towards Ai, smirking slightly as he looked him up and down.

"What brings you here?" Sousuke asked, tilting his head to one side in question.

With a smile, Ai scuttled across the floor and clambered onto Sousuke's lap, his knees bent on either side of the other man's strong thighs.

"Just missed you." Ai replied, leaning forward and lightly pressing his lips against Sousuke's.

It didn't take long before Ai felt a tongue gently running along his lips, begging for more which was quickly granted when his mouth opened. Sousuke took his opportunity quickly, plunging into the wet warmth. Ai let himself be overpowered by his husband, moaning deeply as his tongue caressed him and danced inside him.

"This is why I love working from home." Sousuke smirked when they pulled back for a breather, Ai resting his forehead against the others.

"You forgot to clean the pool." Ai pouted.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." He said, suckling on the soft plump lip that jutted with Ai's expression.

"You always forget." He moaned as his husband began to trail kisses down his jaw.

"I'll do it this weekend, I promise." Sousuke reassured against his neck.

"Why don't we just hire someone to do it?" He asked, extremely aware of how the kisses stopped.

"Ai." Sousuke sighed, pulling back to look his husband in the eye. "We already have an entire team running around our house, do we really need more?"

Ai bit his lip slightly, Sousuke was always strange about privacy, very rarely did they have people over, as far as Sousuke was concerned this was their own sanctuary, strictly for him and Ai alone.

"It'll only be one more person." Ai whined, subtly rolling his hips, knowing he's far more likely to get his own way if Sousuke was getting some pleasure.

"Ai." Sousuke whispered breathlessly, letting his head fall backwards so it rested against his chair.

"And it'll be one less job for you to do on the weekends." He continued.

"What do you suggest I do instead?" He teased, peeking through his eyelashes at Ai.

"I'm sure I can find something for you to do to pass the time." He grinned, grinding down hard on Sousuke's crotch.

"Ah!" He cried, quickly growing hard inside his trousers.

Ai slid off Sousuke, landing gracefully on his knees, before reaching up and quickly undoing his fly, providing slight relief but not enough.

"So what do you say?" Ai asked, leaning forward and bury his nose in Sousuke's boxers, inhaling the deep scent of his arousal.

"About what?" He practically mewled as he was finally freed from his confides.

"About hiring someone to clean the pool." He rolled his eyes, he really wished that Sousuke could focus on two things at once but clearly the man had a one track mind.

"Oh right, I'm not sure." He moaned as Ai slowly stroked the hard cock in front of his face.

"Why not?"

"I just don't think it's necess… Uh!" He called out, losing the end of his sentence as Ai brought the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive area.

Ai pulled back with a loud, purposeful pop, Sousuke moaning again as the noise echoed around them in the room.

"Well I certainly think it's necessary." He replied breathily, smirking as his warmth breath spread across Sousuke's warm cock, he knew the man was moments away from caving.

"Jesus Ai, can we talk about this later?" He begged, thrusting up into the loose fist to create some form of friction.

"It's important." He whined, removing his hand and crossing them over his chest.

"Christ! Yes, hire whoever you want!" Sousuke shouted, having reached his limit. "Just please suck my cock."

"Thank you Sou." Ai smiled up at him.

He opened his mouth wide and moved back into the other man's crotch, leaving his hands by his side as he slowly took all he could inside until Sousuke hit the back of his throat. Ai moaned around the cock in his mouth, Sousuke's whole body jolting at the sensation. Ai swallowed, the other man groaning helplessly as the muscles squeezed around him.

When they'd first got together Ai had struggled with Sousuke's impressive length, not helped by the older man's love of deep throating. But, in time, Ai had perfected the technique until he didn't even choke and could take him down with ease.

Ai pulled away until only the head still remained inside, gently sucking and licking until every trace of pre-cum was gone. He then bobbed back down until his nose was buried deep in hair, swallowing a few times before pulling away to repeat the whole thing.

One benefit of being with the same person for so many years, you knew exactly what to do to drive them completely wild. This was clearly evident as Sousuke's nails dug into the leather of his chair, eyes clenched shut in ecstasy as he chanted Ai's name under his breath as if it were the only word he knew.

Ai continued working his cock, speeding up as the length became slick with his saliva, until he felt two hands gently stroke his hair. He knew what Sousuke was silently requesting, so Ai stopped and let the other man hold his head in place.

With a smirk, Sousuke began thrusting deeply into Ai's awaiting mouth, the movement becoming sloppier as time went on as he grew closer to his release. Each time Ai felt the head hit the back of his throat he moaned loudly, knowing the vibrations that shot through his body drove Sousuke crazy.

"Shit, Ai, I'm gonna cum." Sousuke panted, tightening the hold he had on Ai's hair.

Firmly, Ai pressed down on Sousuke's hips, halting his movement until he sat back in his chair. Ai then wrapped his hands around his cock, pumping quickly, his mouth open wide awaiting the release. The sight of Ai wanting to taste him pushed Sousuke over the edge, he came with a loud growl, sprinkling his release in Ai's mouth.

Before he had a chance to swallow, Ai felt himself being picked off the ground and placed in Sousuke's lap. Lips slammed into his own, tongue slipping out to share the release between their lips as they kissed deeply.

Ai pulled back with a gasp when he felt a hand on his hard cock, barely even noticing he'd become aroused as Sousuke have pounded mercilessly into his mouth.

"I love it when you get hard just from sucking my cock." Sousuke complimented, his voice still husky from his own pleasure.

"Can you blame me? You have a perfect cock." Ai whispered back, pressing small kisses into his husband's neck.

Sousuke smirked as his hands quickly freed Ai's cock, tightly wrapping his hand around the red, weeping length. Agonisingly slowly Sousuke's hand moved up and down.

"Sou, please." Ai begged.

"Do you want to cum baby?" He asked, nibbling gently on Ai's ear lobe.

"I need to." He confirmed with desperation.

With his tongue swirling around the shell of his ear, Sousuke moved quicker, using his thumb to spread the pre-cum and using it as a natural lubricant for his hand. Ai moaned unabashedly as the large hand engulfed him, quickly working him towards his release.

"Ah… Sou…" Ai groaned against Sousuke's neck.

The feeling of his hot breath on his skin made the other man smirk, he loved the feeling of Ai losing control, the cock in his hand twitching with each stroke.

"So close." Ai whispered, fuelling Sousuke even further with each noise that escaped his lips.

Sousuke tightened his hold, squeezing as he pumped until he felt the cock pulsating and Ai was cumming hot and fast across his chest.

"Sorry." Ai panted, coming down from his high and noticing the white stain on Sousuke's black shirt.

"Don't worry about." Sousuke reassured, pressing a kiss to his husbands slightly damp forehead. "I can always change."

…

Once he'd finally left Sousuke's embrace, Ai decided to call Rin, the sooner he could have this gorgeous man in his own home the better.

"Hello?" Rin answered his phone, Ai's heart fluttering slightly at the sound.

"Hi, is this Rin Matsuoka?" He asked, wishing his voice hadn't cracked like a love struck teenager.

"It is, how can I help you?" He questioned, sounding almost as sexy as Sousuke when he went into business mode.

"My name is Ai, I was at Nagisa's house earlier this afternoon." He said, hoping the other man had remembered him.

"Oh yeah, why are you calling me?" Rin asked, sounding slightly hopeful, Ai assuming business was slightly worse than he imagined.

"I wanted you to clean my pool." Ai explained.

"Right, of course." He said, Ai noticing a definite deflate in his voice. "I'm sure I could fit you in."

"Really? That's great!" He exclaimed, sounding far too excited to have just hired someone to clean his pool.

"I can stop by tomorrow if you'd like." He offered.

"That would be perfect, I'm in a desperate need of your services." Ai smiled despite the conversation being over the phone.

"Right, okay." Rin coughed awkwardly down the phone. "Tomorrow it is."

"Great. Oh! I live next door to Nagisa, number 16, you can't miss it."

"Alright, see you tomorrow Ai." He said.

"Bye bye Rin." Ai replied before hanging up, a smile quickly spreading across his face.

He felt slightly guilty that he was looking forward to tomorrow so much, especially with his husband completely spent a few doors down but he assured himself he was doing nothing wrong. He would never act on anything with Rin, it would be harmless flirting at the most, and there was nothing wrong with a little electricity as long as he didn't get burnt.

Sousuke walked into the room, freshly changed, tying the tie around his neck.

"Where are you going?" Ai asked, tilting his head to the side slightly in question.

"I need to head down to the office, Momotarou needs some help with things." Sousuke explained, Ai sighing slightly at his statement.

"I thought the whole point of an assistant manager was so you could spend more time working from home." He sulked, arms crossed tightly.

"It was baby, but someone has to show him the ropes." He laughed slightly at Ai's pathetic attempts at anger, looking more adorable than anything else.

"I guess so." Ai said, ducking to the side when Sousuke tried to kiss his cheek.

"Come on, don't be like that." Sousuke complained, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I don't like this anymore than you."

"Then stay here with me, I'll make it worth your while." He promised, pressing back into Sousuke's hold and rubbing against his crotch.

"I bet you would." He grinned. "But not today."

Sousuke placed a swift kiss on Ai's lip, before the other could shy away, and then released him before walking towards the door.

"I'll be back before you know it." Sousuke called, pulling the door shut behind him.

Ai sighed slightly once he was left alone, the large house seeming cold and empty now he was by himself. He hated the long hours Sousuke insisted on working, he was never good in his own company. He quickly whipped out his phone, hoping he could get Nagisa over before Rei came home for the day.

…

As Sousuke pulled open his car door his phone began to ring, he looked down and smirked when he saw the name Momo flashing across the screen.

"Someone's a little eager." He joked, pulling the door shut after himself as he climbed into the car.

"Where are you?" Momotarou asked, ignoring the other man's teasing.

"I've literally just left my house." He said, throwing his bag into the back seat and fiddling with the keys as he sandwiched the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"So you'll be here soon?" He questioned.

"Yeah, real soon so get that pretty ass ready for me." He teased.

"I'm always ready for you Sou." He purred before hanging up the phone.

Sousuke grinned to himself, he usually hated being hung up on but the kid had balls and he loved that in a man. Tossing his phone onto the seat next to him he pulled out of the drive, the smile never leaving his face the whole journey.

Ai had provided him with a nice little starter but it was time he got the main event, and who knows? If he hurried back he might even get a bit of dessert.

…

_That's it, that's the whole plot of this story. Rin the pool boy and sex. I hope you'll enjoy it :)_


	2. Chapter 2

…

Rin shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot as he waited for someone to greet him. He always felt intimidated when he went to a new client's house, the amount of money Rin made in a week barely made a blip in their lives.

Due to this fact a few of his clients felt that they were better than him, treating him like some pathetic little hired help. But he'd have to smile and let it slide because at the end of the day they were his meal ticket. So he kept quiet but felt slightly superior in the knowledge that one day their world would dry up and they'd have nothing to show for it.

"Yes?" A tall, dark man growled, pulling the door open wide.

"Erm, hello." Rin swallowed, taking a step back.

This was definitely not the sweet person he'd spoken to yesterday, how this gruff creature was connected to the adorable guy he met yesterday he wasn't sure but he knew he would not feel comfortable with this man breathing down his back.

"And you are?" He probed, sighing in annoyance at the idiot wasting his day.

"Rin." He told him.

"Right, Rin. Why are you on my property?"

_Shit. _Rin thought to himself, trust him to go to the wrong house and find the street grump while he was at it.

"Who's at the door?" A soft voice called from behind the solid wall of muscle.

"Rin, apparently." The man provided an answer, Rin was sure he'd be far less intimidating if he could just put a name to the face.

"Rin!" The voice cried in excitement before Rin finally saw him.

Shuffling around the unmoving man Ai appeared, all smiles, worming his way between the tension that was beginning to rise.

"Ai, who is this?" The man asked.

"This is Rin our new pool boy. Rin this is my husband Sousuke." He introduced.

Husband.

Rin frowned slightly at the world, they were the original mismatched couple. Ai, soft, caring, sunny and looked as if he actually walked with a bounce in his step. And Sousuke, sharp, brooding and angry with the world for whatever it had done to piss him off.

"Say hello Sou." Ai instructed, gently nudging the taller man with his elbow.

"Hey Rin." Sousuke rolled his eyes, flashing his husband an 'are you satisfied now look?'

Ai smiled in return and Rin saw it, that glint that Sousuke got in his eye, the only evidence in his mask that he had even the smallest glimmer of feelings. It was in that moment Rin understood how they worked together, Ai brought light to Sousuke's life, made him happy and in return Sousuke showed his softer side when the pair were alone.

Least that's what he assumed.

"Nice to meet you." Rin greeted in return.

And just like that the glint was gone, replaced with a sneer at the sound of the man's voice. Sousuke trailed his eyes up and down Rin, assessing him, judging him, before deciding he wasn't worth his time and walking back into his house with a huff.

"Oh ignore him, I usually do." Ai said with a dismissive wave. "Come in, come in."

Before Rin had a chance to respond he was pulled inside the house by Ai.

It didn't matter how often he found himself inside such luxurious abodes they always took Rin's breath away, amazed at how the other half lived. The grand, open plan rooms, the echo of footsteps as too few people filled the space.

This one was unlike any he'd seen before, it wasn't littered with technology or the latest trends it was more rustic. The theme was pastel, white-washed wood, hearts, candles and wooden slogans.

But as he glanced towards the man still tightly holding his wrist he realised he didn't expect anything less of his home.

"How often do you usually come?" Ai asked, breaking Rin out of his thoughts.

"Every three days is the norm." He explained.

"Could you possibly do every other day? We get a lot of debris." He lied, he just loved the idea of this man bending over his pool on a regular basis.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He agreed.

"Perfect." Ai smiled, leading him into the living room where they encountered Sousuke again.

Rin had to stifle a laugh as Ai dropped his hold on his wrist and walked over to the man, swatting at his legs until he dutifully removed them from on top of the coffee table. Despite his size it was clear to see who ruled the roost in this marriage.

"Can I get you a drink Rin?" Ai questioned, scuttling around the sofa and back to the red-heads side.

"He's just here to do a job." Sousuke complained.

"Shut up grumpy." He laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Sod off." He grumbled, hissing slightly as Ai's hold tightened, clenching strands between fingers.

"Excuse me?" He scolded, leaning down so his head was next to his husbands.

"Sorry." He winked.

"You better be." He managed to say before Sousuke surged forward and pressed their lips together.

Ai knew he should pull away, considering poor Rin was stood less than a foot away, but as Sousuke's tongue trailed along his lips he knew he could never deny his husband. He moaned slightly as he felt touches ghost down his back, squeezing firmly on his ass.

His body jerked from the touch, begging that Rin had the sense to look away, especially as Sousuke sought out skin to skin contact by slipping his hand inside his trousers and boxers. The taller man sighed in satisfaction as he felt the bare cheek fit perfectly into his large hands.

"What time's your meeting?" Ai asked between kisses, gasping as a finger found its way between his cheeks and towards his hole.

"I should probably get ready soon." Sousuke whispered.

He let his finger dance around Ai's tight muscle, smirking at the soft whimpers escaping his husband's lips that he tried so hard to keep inside.

He cast a glance towards the annoying pool boy, whose gaze seemed to be anywhere but on the couple. Sousuke was glad, he needed to be reminded of his place. He wasn't stupid, he'd seen that flash in those red eyes when Ai had arrived, pure lust, plain and simple. But Ai was his, always would be, and nobody was allowed to even look at him, let alone touch him.

"Okay." Ai spoke up, pulling Sousuke's focus back. "But make sure you hurry back."

Gracefully, Ai disentangled himself from Sousuke's hold, a smug grin on his face telling the other man there would be plenty of treats in store for him when he returned home from work.

"Right." Ai flushed, slightly breathless as he turned back to Rin. "A drink?"

"Sure." He nodded, desperate to get out of the room, the sexual tension inside it seemed to have tripled within the last few minutes.

…

Ai stared shamelessly at Rin from behind as he made the drinks, he was sat at the kitchen counter, leaning forward and waiting patiently. His shirt clung to his back, highlighting the perfect body that was hidden underneath, stretching slightly around the biceps that bulged under the weight of his resting head. Ai bit his lip as he looked at his ass, not even an ounce of fat on it, pure muscle, pert and completely edible.

He jumped slightly as he heard the kettle boil, turning towards the device as the steam rose through the air, hoping he could blame his pink cheeks on that.

After making both cups Ai realised that Rin had barely moved an inch since he stepped foot in the kitchen, for a moment he worried Sousuke had made him feel so unwelcome that he was just waiting until he got to work. But after following his gaze he soon understood that uncomfort wasn't the reason he was frozen it was something far saucier.

"Oh god." Ai whispered as he noticed the picture that had caught his attention.

It was a canvas print that always made Ai blush, he'd been teased mercilessly by Makoto and Nagisa when it first went up but Sousuke had insisted he loved seeing it every time he had his morning cup of coffee.

It was taken on one of their many holidays, this particular shot of the time they'd rented out a private villa in Cyprus. The picture itself wasn't too bad, it was of Ai perched on a sun lounger, fruity cocktail in his hand and wide slightly drunk smile on his face despite it being before lunchtime – they were on holiday after all.

What bothered Ai about it was what he was wearing, or more accurately the lack of what he was wearing. Being the only people in the villa they had spent most of the holiday naked and behaving like horny, uncontrollable teenagers and Ai had loved every minute of it. But that didn't mean he wanted evidence up in his house for all to see.

Sousuke had protested that thanks to a strategically bent leg nothing indecent of Ai was actually showing so therefore there was no reason for them not to place it. The argument had lasted a few days before Sousuke got bored and put the picture up anyway, far too high for Ai to get back down and it had stuck.

In the end Ai had got used to having it around and soon forgot about it, at least until his pool boy seemed completely mesmerised by it as if it were a fine piece of art rather than a cheap shot from a boozy holiday.

"Sorry about that." Ai apologised, placing the drink in front of Rin. "Sometimes I forget that it's there."

"It's fine." Rin blushed, staring down at the drink in front of him.

"I tried to fight it but Sou's extremely stubborn. He always gets his way in the end." He laughed, tone tender despite his words.

"Right." He nodded, taking a gulp from his tea. "Maybe I should see the pool?"

"Oh, of course!" He exclaimed, scuttling across the kitchen towards two large French doors.

He pushed both open and straight away the humid air seeped in, a fight between outside and the air conditioner soon broke out so strongly that neither man would be surprised if a mini tornado broke out.

"Come on Rin." Ai grinned over his shoulder before slipping out the doors, the bright outside surrounding his figure, the light soon engulfed him and he practically disappeared from sight.

…

"Wow." Rin breathed.

"Yeah, it's rather large." Ai admitted sheepishly.

Large wasn't quite the word Rin was searching for, he'd seen his fair share of huge pools, that didn't shock him, it was the extravagance of the pool that surprised him.

The sandy coloured slabs that surrounded the pool made you think you could almost be at a beach with the clearest sea ever, the gradual decline into the water rather than steps only added to the illusion. The pool stretched right to the furthest boundary of the garden where it was met with an infinity edge, making it look as if you could swim right out into the sea that the whole house overlooked.

In the centre of the pool was a decked area, framed by a square structure with flowing, white curtains hanging it from it. Two sun loungers were situated there, an umbrella placed in the middle, no doubt to protect Ai's fair skin.

At the edge of the pool was a rectangular hot tub, with one low lip that allowed overflow hot, bubbly water to drift into the pool. Judging by the couple, Rin assumed that the hot tub was the part that received the most action, if the number of empty champagne glasses that littered the edge was anything to go by.

"It's not too much is it?" Ai asked, slightly worried that Rin would turn him down.

"No, it's fine. I can handle it. It might take a couple of hours though." He explained.

"Perfect!" He gushed, the more he could have Rin around the better, considering despite all his talk Sousuke didn't seem to be working any less.

"Ai!" A deep voice shouted, both men looking towards Sousuke as he ducked out into the garden.

"Yes?" He replied as he walked towards them.

Gone was his casual wife beater and sweats, replaced by a dark suite and crisp white shirt. Making him look both mouth-watering to Ai and terrifying to Rin.

"I'm off to work now." He told him.

"Oh, okay." Ai pouted.

It was clear to see that the pout was an act as Ai pulled on his tie to bring Sousuke down to his level in order to him a tender, goodbye kiss. The sweet moment only lasted seconds before the taller man hiked his husband off the ground and deepened the kiss. Rin averted his eyes as the pair's passion rung in his ears, clearly they were one of those couples.

"Bye." Sousuke whispered, placing him back on the tiled floor.

"See you soon." Ai flushed.

"Nice meeting you Rin." He lied, Rin could tell it was only to get a proud smile out of his husband at his supposedly hospitable attitude.

"You too." Rin waved as he walked back inside.

"So, are you free this afternoon?" Ai asked.

"Yeah." Rin replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Do you think you could start today then? I've practically gagging to get in the water." He complained.

"Sure, let me just get my things from the van." He said, pointing towards the house.

"You're a star." Ai called after him as he went in the same direction as his husband, taking extra time to appreciate the view of his retreating form.

…

"Ah, Rin. Let's have a little chat, shall we?" Sousuke asked, but his tone implied there was no room for debate.

"Sure." Rin nodded, walking over to where Sousuke leant against his car – sleek, sharp and stylish just like the man himself. "What's on your mind?"

"Just remember, at the end of the day, I'm the one who funds your pay check." He said in a bored tone.

"Alright." He agreed, not really sure what his point was beyond asserting his dominance.

"So don't piss me off yeah?" He grinned, maliciously.

"And how would I do that?" He asked, Rin knew he was pushing his luck but he couldn't help himself. Sousuke rubbed him up the wrong way.

"I think you know." He said, standing up again. He towered over Rin now but he refused to be intimated by this over inflated alpha male any more.

"Do enlighten me." He encouraged.

"Ai." Sousuke growled.

He took a step forward and instinctively Rin stepped back, Sousuke smirked at the action, despite all his cockiness he still knew his place.

"Don't even think about going near him. You're just the help, capiche?" He asked, gently tapping Rin's cheek.

Without waiting for a response Sousuke folded into his car and revved out of the drive, car crunching against the gravel as he drove. Once he was far enough away Rin flicked him the finger, feeling immensely satisfied with the childish action.

…

Ai sighed blissfully as he watched Rin working, sweat dripping down his back, red hair pulled back into a pony but a few bangs escaping. Occasionally he would stand up and brush them out his eyes in an action that had Ai practically squirming in his seat.

"Hello Ai!" A gentle voice called out, capturing Ai's attention.

He glanced towards the sound and saw Makoto letting himself into the garden – he stupidly gave the code out for his gate to both his best friends, a certain blonde friend taking advantage of this knowledge.

"Hello Mako." He waved enthusiastically. "Oh, and Haru."

He smiled as Makoto's stoic husband followed close behind, it was his week off after all and he was never far from Makoto at this time.

"How are you?" Makoto asked, pulling up a chair at the table Ai was sat at and helping himself to the fruit in the middle of the table.

"Fabulous." He sighed, the couple glancing towards the man who had obviously captured his attention.

"Who's that?" Haruka questioned bluntly.

"That's Rin, our new pool boy." He explained, blushing slightly at being caught staring.

"Shouldn't let a stranger touch your water." Haruka warned, Makoto lovingly rolling his eyes.

"Oh it's no matter Haru." Ai dismissed him with a hand wave. "Besides look how beautiful he is."

Haruka glanced towards the red head before looking away completely blasé. Makoto, on the other hand, was far more impressed, he titled his head to one side as he eyed up the man. Eyebrows raising in appreciation as he wiped his sweat soaked brow.

"Stunning right?" Ai questioned, leaning closer towards Makoto.

The man could only nod mutely in response, Haruka scoffing loudly and managing to break his husband out of his trance.

"You should get a pool boy too Mako." Ai gushed. "Give you some entertainment while Haru is out training all day."

"I think I might have to." Makoto joked but it left Haruka unimpressed.

He abruptly pushed himself from the table, the scratch of wood against tiles even catching Rin's attention on the other side of the garden, who up until this person point was unaware anyone else was in the garden.

"Come on Makoto, we're going home." He announced, leaving before his husband could protest.

"Haru! I was only kidding." He called after him but it fell on deaf ears.

"Sorry." Ai apologised, he knew Haruka had a tendency to get a little jealous from time to time – or a lot jealous all the time – but he still should have known better than to push it.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault he can be over sensitive at times." He shrugged, standing up as well. "Sorry to leave so soon."

"It's fine." Ai assured as Makoto quickly followed after him.

Ai felt slightly guilty as he watched the pair leave, at least until Rin walked up to the table to grab the water he'd left there. He soon forgot all about the quarrelling pair as he found himself face to face with Rin's firm, glistening chest.

…

"Oh god… Uh." Makoto moaned, hips bucking off the bed as Haruka pressed a lube covered finger against that sweet spot deep inside himself.

"Say my name." Haruka whispered, slipping another inside.

He knew that his joke earlier about the pool boy hadn't been well received, even in the bedroom he could see the jealous glint in Haruka's eye. But at this point he couldn't bring himself to care, he was enjoying himself far too much.

"Say it!" He demanded, biting down on Makoto's nipple.

"Ah!" He cried out. "Haru… Feels so good."

Each one of Makoto's moans, every pleasured whisper, every excited gasp, stroked Haruka's ego. Only he could elicit such responses from Makoto, could make him hard from just his words, make him leak against his own chest just using his fingers.

"I need to be inside you." Haruka whispered.

"Do it." He urged, pressing back on the fingers inside him, forcing them deeper.

Makoto blindly reached next to him at the bedside table, hoping to find the condoms he knew Haruka kept there.

"No." Haruka shook his head, gently taking Makoto's hand. "I need to feel you."

Makoto knew he was buttering him up, using sensual words to disguise all he wanted really was to come inside. But it worked every time, he could never resist Haruka's intensity.

"Okay." He agreed.

Reaching down, Makoto pulled Haruka's hands free, moaning along with the wet, slick sound of the digits slipping out. With a grin Haruka lined himself up with his entrance, picking up his legs and balancing them on his shoulder. He poured more lube on his hand and spread it over his dick, his head nudging Makoto's hole with each stroke.

"Ready?" He asked, he always asked. Makoto found it positively endearing.

"I'm always ready." He whispered, pulling down Haruka's face to his own.

Lips met in a clash of tongues, heavy breathing out their noses as the muscles danced, hotly, wetly. Haruka pulled back and licked at Makoto's lips, lapping up their combined salvia that had pooled thanks to their eager kisses.

Makoto gasped as Haruka pushed inside, filling him up to the brim with his thick, hard cock. Neither moved, basking in the moment that they were connected, closer than they could ever be, too bodies in perfect harmony.

Haruka slowly began rolling his hips, groaning at the feeling of Makoto's heat squeezing and stretching around his length, adjusting to accommodate him.

"More Haru." Makoto begged, Haruka knowing straight away what he was asking for.

Tilting his hips to that perfected angle he pushed inside again, Makoto screaming as the head of his cock touched that bundle of nerves, pounding it as they both grew closer to their orgasm.

Desperate for release, Makoto reached down for his own hard dick, red with arousal. He timed his strokes with Haruka's thrusts, moaning wantonly until his hands were slapped away.

"Don't touch yourself." Haruka scolded him.

"I need to come, please Haru." He whined.

"I'll take care of you." He promised. "I always do."

He brought up his hand up to Makoto's face and gently stroked, a loving smile passing his face at his husbands word. He caressed his soft cheeks and let his thumb linger on his lips, which was soon sucked inside, a warm tongue swirling around the digit, smirking as he felt the dick inside himself twitch.

Haruka's hips began bucking uncontrollably as he grew closer to his release, his stomach tightening.

"Makoto… I'm close." He panted.

"Then come." He said, looking his husband dead in the eye. "Come inside me."

At the sound of the lewd words falling from Makoto's lips he couldn't hold back any longer, with great force he pushed forward, coming deep inside his husband. Makoto cried out as he felt the release splatter against his insides, coating him.

Once he came Haru started thrusting again, watching as the semen bubbled around his now soft cock, seeping out of Makoto's ass with every movement. He loved that sight, as foul as it sounded it reminded him he fully owned that hole, claimed it as his own once again and would continue to do so forever.

"Touch me, please Haru." Makoto begged, still painfully hard against his chest.

"I'll do one better." He smirked, grabbing the lube that had previously been left discarded on the bed.

He squirted some of the liquid onto his hand before spreading it over his fingers, he brought it towards his own entrance and slipped one inside. Makoto moaned as he watched Haruka throw his head back, soft gasps escaping his lips as he rocked on his own finger.

He quickly slipped another one inside and scissoring them apart, desperate to pleasure his own husband.

Once he felt his was loose enough he swung on of his legs over Makoto's hip so he was straddling him. He softly pumped his cock, spreading the pre-come as a natural lubricant, before holding him in position and slowly moving down.

Makoto moaned at the tight heat, he knew Haruka hadn't prepped himself enough but the warmth engulfing him felt so indescribable he wasn't about to complain.

Manoeuvring himself onto his knees, Haruka began pulsing, rising up so Makoto's cock almost slipped out of him before slamming back down.

Makoto knew Haruka was tired from his orgasm but he himself also knew he wouldn't last long, he was so close to his own release. With each bounce Makoto felt his toes curling further, his hips bucking wilder until he shot his loud deep into Haruka.

With a groan Haruka rolled off Makoto and fell onto the bed next to him, both breathing heavily as they came down from their highs.

"That was amazing." Makoto panted. "I love you."

He tilted his head and offered Haruka a soft smile, his eyes fluttering shut in pure contentment.

"Hmm." Haruka hummed, leaning towards his husband.

Instead of replying with the expected phrase he kissed Makoto softly, knowing he was always far better with his actions than his words.

It was tender to start with, quick pecks that soon grew longer and longer until Haruka took the initiative and stroked Makoto's lip with his tongue. Moaning blissfully, Makoto opened his mouth and caressed his husband's tongue, dancing the familiar yet still exciting dance.

Haruka moved closer and Makoto's eyes widened as he felt a firm muscle digging into his side.

"Already?" Makoto asked, pulling away.

"It was having you inside me." He whispered, peppering kisses down his neck. "It turns me on."

With more force than Makoto expected he felt himself being rolled onto his side, back facing to Haruka, pushed forward slightly so his spine arched, ass pressed firmly against the other man's groin.

"You ready for more?" Haruka whispered in his ear, pressing his cock between his cheeks and against his entrance.

With a groan Makoto nodded, gasping as his spent hole was filled once again.

They were both sweaty, sticky from release, limbs slightly aching from the previous session but it didn't stop them. They'd need a shower later, which no doubt would turn one of them on all over again.

It was going to be a long and pleasurable afternoon, and Makoto was looking forward to every second of it.

…

_Wow that took me an incredibly long time to get a second chapter out :/ I'm extremely sorry! _


End file.
